


never knowing my right foot from my left

by kimxjeon



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Fluff, M/M, Pizza Delivery Boy AU, pretty boy wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimxjeon/pseuds/kimxjeon
Summary: “My name’s Wooseok. Kim Wooseok.”“Oh,” Seungyoun says, confused, but he doesn’t ask. He gives the other a small smile. “Cho Seungyoun.”“I know, pizza boy,” he replies, “I can read.” His eyes move to the nametag Seungyoun’s wearing, and Seungyoun lets out shaky laughter.“Yeah, figured that.”“Have a good night?” Wooseok says, sounding as if he’s not sure if he should go back into his room and let Seungyoun go, or stay for another conversation.Seungyoun wants to think it’s the latter.





	never knowing my right foot from my left

**Author's Note:**

> hello i've started this weeks ago but i'm a slow writer so...
> 
> i hope this isn't as bad as i think it is.. because i really am a bad writer i just wanted to contribute to the tag for once... :D
> 
> let me know if there are any mistakes and sorry for the bad title by the way i suck at titles
> 
> ALSO I'M not sure how pizza deliveries or wtv works, but i hope i'm not wrong about it

“Pizza delivery,” Seungyoun says as he knocks on the door after ringing the doorbell. He takes a breath, leans his weight on his left leg. He waits for the door to open, ready to say the words he always does when it’s delivering time as if he’s a robot whose verbal communication is already established and fixed. He rarely has a customer who makes him alter his script, as he would want to get it over with and leave as soon as possible.

He hears footsteps on the other side of the door. He sighs, _ finally_, and stands up straight. The door finally opens and Seungyoun’s smile is automatic on his face.

“Pizza for Wooshin?” is what he says, but deep inside his heart is in his throat and he is thankful that he doesn’t choke upon his words as he thought he would when the door reveals a very, very attractive stranger. It is not the first time he sees one but it is not common.

Wooshin smiles. “That’s me.” They hold eye contact for a few seconds, and those few seconds include Seungyoun holding in his breath as he takes in the sight of this human, apparently, in front of him. He finally lets it out when someone calls for Wooshin, causing him to turn around.

“Pizza’s here?” the person inside shouts. 

The door opens wider, revealing another boy who has good-looking features as well. Seungyoun smiles at him. He smiles back, taking the pizza from his hands, and peeks inside.

“How much is it?” said guy asks, and Seungyoun replies the amount.

“You’re paying,” Wooshin says, looking at the guy beside him.

The guy shakes his head. “No, I already called! _You_ pay!” he remarks, shoves a cheeky smile, then disappears inside. 

“Jinhyuk—” Wooshin seems like he wants to chase the guy back into the room but he stops himself, sighing as if he isn’t in the mood to argue right now. 

_They’re not dating, that’s for sure_, Seungyoun thinks, but freezes his thought from going further when he realises he’s not in his right mind to think that about someone he will never see again.

“Hold on, let me get the money.”

Seungyoun nods, staring at his shoes before Wooshin appears again, with money in his hands. 

“There,” he says, handing the money.

Seungyoun takes it, counting the amount under the other’s gaze, and Seungyoun is used to it, he swears he _is_. Customers often just stand there and wait for him to count and check the amount of money, but he can’t help but feel more bothered than usual. He finds out that Wooshin gave more than needed.

“Let me give you your change,” Seungyoun says, starting to go through the bag filled with money that he’s obliged to bring with him everywhere. 

He stops when Wooshin tells him to.

“No, it’s okay. Keep the change.”

Seungyoun looks up at Wooshin who’s looking at his name tag, and he feels the blood rushing to his face when the shorter male meets his gaze.

“Thank you.”

Wooshin smiles, blinking prettily and Seungyoun would really strike up a conversation right now because he really wants to get to know him more but he feels stuck, and he’s reminded of the fact that he’s a machine, with a fixed script. 

_Script…_ This is where he needs to say his final greeting for good customer service to be settled. He opens his mouth but Wooshin beats him to it. 

“Well, have a great night, Seungyoun.”

Wooshin gives him a small wave and looks at him one last time before closing the door.

Seungyoun blinks, staring at the door. _What was he supposed to say again?_

“Yeah, goodnight,” he mumbles. 

He has another house to go to.

* * *

It’s five days later when he finds himself in front of the same door.

He is instantly reminded of everything and the feelings albeit already forgetting his face the past few days, being too busy with his coursework and other personal things that he wasn’t able to tattoo the image of the other in his mind for a long time.

He tells himself that today he won’t let the other male sway him, and he would just do his job with, maybe, a brighter smile. And better customer service, _of course_.

He must have had too much faith in himself because the door opens and reveals Wooshin with eye makeup this time - in a white tee and tight black pants, and it’s not that he wasn’t that attractive before, but this time, Seungyoun’s voice box fails him, and he finds himself eyeing the male from head to toe. 

Wooshin clears his throat. “You again.” 

Seungyoun looks up at him, coughing when he realises he has been checking the other out while the other was clearly looking at him. _Damn it._

“Yeah, and you.”

There’s a glint in Wooshin’s eyes before he’s smiling innocently again and telling him. “Hold on, my roommate’s paying today, but he’s in the bathroom.”

“Oh, okay,” Seungyoun says. He really doesn’t want to say anything else to further embarrass himself, but he can’t help it as Wooshin is just standing there, seeming as if he doesn’t want to wait inside or leave Seungyoun alone. “The one from the other day?”

“Yeah, Jinhyuk.” Wooshin nods. “Pizza boy, are you in university?”

“That’s right,” Seungyoun says. “Did you think I was a highschooler? I get comments often that I look younger than my actual age, so it’s not a surprise.”

Wooshin laughs at that, and that brings a bigger smile on Seungyoun’s face.

“I was just wondering why you would want to spend your nights doing this when you can go to parties.”

“You’re going to a party?”

“Yeah, it’s been a while but since it's one of my best friends' I gotta go.”

“Must be nice. Being drunk is fun but I have bad tolerance and hangover is the thing I hate the most in the world.”

Wooshin’s eyes are twinkling. “You don’t look like you're a bad drinker.”

“I don’t look like what I actually am. I told you this earlier," he jokes.

Wooshin laughs and Seungyoun feels his heart flutter, just a _bit_, because mostly it’s filled with a cringe, but whatever, the other male has a nice smile.

“Would like to see you in parties though, but I get why this would be a better option.”

Seungyoun scrunches up his nose. “I mean, I’m not a big fan of parties so that would be impossible.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I already had enough of that in my first year, I get nothing good out of them anyway,” he says. “And it’s better to do this anyway when I can meet someone like you.”

Seungyoun goes rigid.

He swears Wooshin had put some kind of spell on him — when he tilted his small head and looking right into Seungyoun’s eyes when he says the ‘oh?’ because there is no way he would just find the confidence to say that to someone so ravishing that he’s a bit intimidated.

Wooshin doesn’t have time to respond and Seungyoun can’t take his words back because the door opens wider and Jinhyuk appears.

“I’m paying, right?” he says, looking at the box of pizza again. Seungyoun doesn’t look at him, as he’s drawn to Wooseok’s gaze, who says _yes_ to Jinhyuk. 

The taller only breaks the eye contact when he gets the money from Jinhyuk. 

“Thank you,” Seungyoun says, bowing a little as Jinhyuk smiles and disappears back into the room.

He feels his heart racing in his chest, as he realises Wooshin hasn’t looked away the whole time. He swallows, mind a mess as he tries to come up with a casual question that doesn’t confirm Wooshin that Seungyoun desperately wants to talk to him more.

“So, uh, Wooshin—”

“Wooseok.”

“What?”

Wooshin- _Wooseok?_ laughs. “My name’s Wooseok. Kim Wooseok.”

“Oh,” Seungyoun says, confused, but he doesn’t ask. He gives the other a small smile. “Cho Seungyoun.”

“I know, pizza boy,” he replies, “I can read.” His eyes move to the nametag Seungyoun’s wearing, and Seungyoun lets out shaky laughter.

“Yeah, figured that.”

“Have a good night?” Wooseok says, sounding as if he’s not sure if he should go back into his room and let Seungyoun go, or stay for another conversation.

Seungyoun wants to think it’s the latter, and this is his last house anyway.

“Yeah, you too,” he says instead. He really doesn’t want to bother Wooseok, anyway. Who knows what he has planned? Definitely not to stay and talk to the pizza boy.

The door shuts before Wooseok sends him a lopsided smile, and that’s all Seungyoun can think as he goes back to the restaurant and to his own apartment.

* * *

The next time they meet is the next day. 

Seungyoun doesn’t expect to be seeing him again so soon, not when he is strangely affected by the other male and the fact that the feeling hasn’t been washed away completely. 

This time the door opens quickly, faster than the previous days and Seungyoun is taken aback. 

Today, Wooseok is barefaced but he still makes Seungyoun’s heart race. He has his round glasses on too, and Seungyoun has never thought someone would look extra cute despite already being the cutest.

“Hi, Seungyoun.”

“Hello,” Seungyoun says, “Had a good day?”

Wooseok looks surprised, as if he didn’t expect Seungyoun to start a conversation.

He nods. “Got some good news.”

“Yeah? Mind sharing?”

Wooseok then laughs, the kind of laugh where he looks down and covers his mouth with his hand. “I- uh- got a good grade for this assignment I worked really hard on for a while.”

“That’s good. I’m still working on mine.” He rubs his nape.

Wooseok grimaces. “I worked on it by pulling all-nighters. Wonder how you're going to do that when you’re here spending your time visiting people’s houses.”

“Hey, as I said, it’s nice meeting new people. Food makes people happy, and thinking that I help them to satisfy their cravings in a way is nice.”

“Wow,” Wooseok says. “That’s… nice. I wouldn’t have thought it like that.” He looks at the cardboard box in his hands, and his mouth turns into an ‘o’ shape. “Oh, right, same amount?”

Seungyoun nods.

“Here,” Wooseok says, handing him cash while he takes the box. “Again, keep the change.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

"I want to,” he tells, pouting.

The taller laughs. “Okay, thank you.”

It’s silent for a few seconds. Both of them locking their eyes on each other. Seungyoun tries to snap out of it first.

“Well—”

“Uh,” Wooseok says at the same time.

Seungyoun raises a brow.

Wooseok looks at him, then behind him, back at Seungyoun, then his feet covered in socks.

“Do you want to come in? My roommate’s not here.”

Seungyoun looks at him, wide-eyed. He did not expect that. He had a lot of questions and ideas in his head but going inside his room was something he never thought he would do, or even be given permission to.

“No,” he replies.

Wooseok’s face falls.

“Oh, um—”

“No! I mean, _yes_!” Wooseok looks hopeful again. “But, no.” He frowns.

Seungyoun hopes he looks apologetic because he really is.

“I’m sorry, I’d love to, I really do.”

“But?” Wooseok is clearly upset, and he’s showing it by the small pout playing on his lips. 

Seungyoun feels his throat drying as his gaze lands on them. He really really wants to, but he's got other things to do. He clears his throat, looks up.

“I have like, 3 more houses to go to.” He purses his lips.

“Pft,” Wooseok says. “Why are there so many people craving for pizza at this hour?” he complains.

That makes him chuckle. This is his first time seeing Wooseok actually disappointed, as today he isn’t afraid to show it.

“You ordered pizza yourself too," Seungyoun reminds.

“Well, I ordered it because—” He stops himself, sighing. “Whatever, you should go.”

_Because?_

He lets it go because Wooseok is almost closing the door on him.

“Wait,” he says, “I can come next time.”

"I don’t know when I can pay for pizza on my own without Jinhyuk again,” he murmurs. “But I’ll try. When?”

“Not this weekend. I’m taking days off,” Seungyoun informs. “Next week. Try ordering late, close to 12 am as that’s when my shift ends.”

“I don’t want to eat pizza that late,” he murmurs again, looking upset.

“Do it for me,” he says in an anticipating tone. He almost gags inwardly because _what_ made him think Wooseok is as interested in him as he is in the other?

Wooseok bites his lower lip to prevent himself from smiling, but he fails to do so and there’s a shy smile toying at his lips. He looks up at Seungyoun under his pretty lashes. “Alright. Promise me you’ll be free?”

“Promise. Promise me you’ll wait for me? We’re a popular business after all.”

Wooseok rolls his eyes. Then he nods. “Promise.” He smiles. “See you, pizza boy.”

“Yeah, have a great night,” Seungyoun says, watching the door close. “Pretty boy,” he continues. He stares at the door, wondering if he would like Wooseok to hear that. He shakes his head as he turns around.

He looks at the cash in his hands. His cheeks are warm.

* * *

“Hangyul, open the damn door!” Seungyoun calls, incessantly pressing on the doorbell for the last minute because it's normal for this regular customer to only respond five minutes later, and it’s been two minutes and Seungyoun is extremely exhausted.

When the door finally opens, he sighs in relief. 

“Thank god. What took you so long?”

“Jeez, you’re so impatient.”

“And you’re so slow," Seungyoun bites back. "It’s like this every night. People want to go home _early_, Hangyul.”

Hangyul rolls his eyes, taking the pizza and handing over the money. 

“I’m gonna rate for poor customer service.”

“You and I both know I’m your favourite employee and you like my service.”

The younger male doesn’t say anything, just chooses to glare. 

“Done, now?” Seungyoun gives him a fake polite smile. 

“Yes, please leave now since you don’t seem so thrilled to be seeing me.”

Seungyoun goes up to the other and ruffles his hair. “Awww, Hangyul I’m sorry for not seeming eager. I missed you, you know. Where have you been? Tired of our pizza?”

Hangyul smacks his hand away. Seungyoun just continues to smile, already used to Hangyul being sullen at this late hour, and it seems like he's asked to do something he didn't want to. He’s one of the regular customers that Seungyoun is friends with, and they’re only a few of them. He doesn’t know how it happened but they clicked fast and they even hung out on a normal day one time.

“I haven’t been craving pizza.”

“Understandable. I barely eat pizza myself, honestly.”

“Yeah, and well, my friends are coming over tonight and I can’t cook, so.” _Ah_, there it is. Hangyul obviously didn't want to spend his money paying food for his group of friends, but Seungyoun knows he'd do anything to be a likeable friend and that he doesn't mind that much.

“Ooh, your friends. I’ve never met them. Are they coming soon?”

“You know who they are.”

“Yeah, only seen them in pics and I only know their names— well, some of them. Seungwoo, Junho, Yuvin, and… some others.”

“Yes, correct. Some of them are coming tonight.”

“When when? I wanna meet them. I can stay for a while—”

“No,” Hangyul says. “They’re coming in ten minutes but I don’t want you to meet them yet.”

Seungyoun scoffs. “Why?”

“You got your shift. I know you have more orders.”

“You’re right, fine.” He sighs, purposely making it bitter and loud. “Guess I’ll meet Hangyul’s buddies another day.”

“Yeah yeah, now leave.” He pushes Seungyoun further away from the door. 

“Tell them I said hi!” Seungyoun says, waving.

“No.” He shuts the door.

Seungyoun laughs. “Bye Hangyul!” he hollers. "He loves me."

One thing about working as a delivery boy is that he gets to make friends. 

It’s inevitable for him to deal with people doing this job, and with the same people who order pizza at the same time which is when it’s him on his shift, he gets to see a few people often.

Although a lot of them are his age — broke college students having unhealthy food as their midnight supper, it isn’t easy to be friends with all of them. He’s simply a robot, a machine with a voice box so it’s always the same words to them and if they’re not bothered to be friends, neither does Seungyoun.

Hangyul, however, is one of the rare customers. He’s only a few years younger, yet he acts like he’s the same age, and Seungyoun is glad they're friends because he doesn’t really meet people outside of his campus often.

That reminds him of Wooseok.

He’s gonna be best friends with Wooseok — _if_ it works out, of course.

* * *

Seungyoun returns to the restaurant sighing. He takes off his helmet and enters through the back door. He smiles at Yohan who signals his hand, calling him over.

“Not a lot of orders tonight,” he informs. “I’d let you off but there are 3 more houses for you to go to.”

“I don’t mind,” he answers. He purses his lips, debating whether he should bring the matter up to Yohan as he has been looking forward to it all night. “Do you mind if I don’t come back? I mean, I might, but it may be late.”

Yohan eyes him. “What? What emergency do you have after your very late-night shift for you to not return here instantly?”

Seungyoun grins cheekily. “Might wanna stay at the last house for a while.”

Yohan looks confused. “Why?”

The older male just keeps smiling. Yohan inspects the list of paper in his hands and recognises the customer name. He rolls his eyes. 

"Notify me there’s progress this time and not just you staring at the closed door for five minutes because I can vision you doing it right now and it is frustrating.”

Seungyoun scoffs. “I don’t do that.”

“Really? Because that’s what you told me the other day.”

“You heard wrong.”

“Whatever,” Yohan says, smiling. “So? Progress?”

“Yeah,” Seungyoun affirms. “I’m basically going to stay over for a while.”

“His apartment?” Yohan gasps.

Seungyoun nods, raising a brow. “Yeah?” He takes the paper from Yohan and starts scanning the list of addresses he needs to go before meeting Wooseok. “What’s the problem?”

“That’s fast. You’re getting into his pants _this_ quick-”

“I’m not trying to do anything,” Seungyoun denies, glaring at Yohan.

“But you want to-”

“But that’s not the plan. We’re just going to bond,” he asserts. “I wanna know more about him.” He feels the excitement of seeing the other again, this time in a better place other than the hallway, thinking about the things he wants to ask.

Yohan snorts. “Late at night? Can’t you guys find another time to do this?”

“Nah, this is more fun. I’m a night owl anyway.”

“Well _duh_, with this job and all,” Yohan says. “Do you guys even text each other?”

Seungyoun stares down at the list, keeping silent.

Yohan titters. “You’re kidding me. You know you have his number, right?”

“Yeah, for his pizza orders. It’d be creepy if I just save his number and text him. Better if I just ask him myself.”

“Well? Why haven’t you done that?”

“I just-” Seungyoun sighs. He’s never thought about it that much. Sure, he’s spent countable nights thinking about being proper friends and texting buddies after he finishes his shift and feels regret every time he’s reminded of him being stupid and cowardly.

Most of the time it doesn’t bother him, as he never thought that he and Wooseok would go past the customer employee relationship. But it surprises him to think that even Wooseok wants to be actual friends since he showed it by inviting him inside, and it delights Seungyoun more than he thinks he would be. 

“I keep forgetting to do that. Every time I do remember, it’d be after he closes the door. I wouldn’t wanna bother again, you know.”

“You don’t know that.”

“What?”

“You don’t know if you’re going to _bother_ him. Try knocking.”

“I don’t want to embarrass myself, Yohan.”

“It’s clear that he’s interested, too. Don’t deny it.”

“Whatever. I’m just gonna hang out with him tonight and see what happens.”

“And get his number.”

“I might forget again.”

“Don’t forget this time.”

“Fine, I hope I won’t.”

“Even if you do forget but remember once the door closes, you know you can knock and ask him to open the door again, right?”

* * *

Wooseok is dressed up tonight. 

Not in a way where he’s properly dressed up like how he would be when he’s going out, but he is wearing a nice sweater. His hair is slightly styled and his face is free of makeup but Seungyoun feels like his eyes are somehow prettier and rounder tonight, cheeks rosy than usual and lips are glassy and pink. Seungyoun feels his stomach drop when he realises Wooseok is wearing shorts, revealing more of his legs than he usually sees. He isn’t surprised but he’s still in awe that Wooseok has really nice legs and his thighs are exposed and Seungyoun suddenly wants to leave he can’t do this.

Wooseok smiles at him. “Pizza boy.” There’s a tone in his voice and Seungyoun knows he caught him checking him out and he doesn’t know if he should feel sheepish or not. 

He’s definitely enthralled, though. 

“You look…”

The other tilts his head, blinking and _why_ do his lashes look longer and nicer tonight?

Seungyoun is just thinking too much at this point. There’s a possibility that he’s just nervous to actually spend time with the pretty boy. He’s certainly a mess that the next words are impulsive. 

“You look extra pretty tonight.”

Seungyoun expects the laugh from Wooseok, but he still feels embarrassed. He’s the kind to throw compliments but it’s not that easy to do so with someone he actually wants to impress. 

“Thank you, I tried.”

Seungyoun raises both his brows, showing his surprise. “You didn’t have to. You look nice all the time.”

“What’s with the compliments today?” Wooseok asks, but he sounds pleased. He grabs the pizza box from Seungyoun and gestures him to come inside. The taller does so while shrugging as a response.

“Feels like we’re gonna become best friends when this night ends so might as well become comfortable now.”

Wooseok beams at that. Seungyoun pretends not to notice while he puts his shoes aside. 

This is his first time actually entering inside and he sees the living room he would always see from outside the door. At the corner, a place where he can’t see from his usual position is a small kitchen and that’s where Wooseok places the pizza. 

He pulls a chair and sits down, and Seungyoun follows, sitting across from him. 

Seungyoun watches the way Wooseok opens the box and how his eyes light up. His eyes meet Seungyoun’s own, and he pushes the box towards him.

“You’re eating with me.”

Seungyoun raises a brow. “You’re sure you don’t want this all to yourself?”

Wooseok frowns. “I can never eat one whole box for myself. I usually share it with Jinhyuk and his friends.”

“Really? Where are they?”

“Jinhyuk is out right now. _Just_ so you know, I didn’t kick him out. It just happened to be a coincidence that he’s out at this time.”

Seungyoun almost smiles. “Alright,” he says. “What time is he coming back?”

“Eat the pizza,” Wooseok states firmly.

Seungyoun searches his face, reading whether Wooseok is willing to give it or he’s just trying to be nice. Seungyoun knows it’s both in a way but it still gives him an excuse to stare at Wooseok while the other is also gazing at him.

He finally breaks eye contact and slowly takes a slice.

Wooseok then answers his question, “I’m not sure if he’s returning tonight. It’s a frequent occurrence anyway when he’s out with his boyfriend.”

“Sounds wild.”

He takes his own pizza slice and grimaces. “I don’t even wanna think about it.”

They eat for a while in comfortable silence, only a few words thrown at each other until the whole pizza box is finished and they move to the living room. They sit on the sofa next to each other while the TV is turned on at low volume, playing some k-drama that neither of them watches. 

Wooseok explains how his roommate Jinhyuk was probably watching it since he’s the one who watches more k-dramas than him. He starts to tell Seungyoun more about him, about how they’ve been friends since they were younger and how they’re in the same university now.

They both find out their universities are not far from each other, and it’s understandable because Wooseok lives in this area near the pizza place and Seungyoun doesn’t live far from here either. They spend an hour discovering more about each other and telling stories about themselves as well as their closest ones. Seungyoun tells him the reason he’s working part-time, and Wooseok listens to everything he says intently. 

Seungyoun is amazed how comfortable he is, instead of the stuttering mess he thought he would be. Wooseok seems a bit bashful in the beginning but after a while, he opens up more and Seungyoun is pleased.

There are sides of Wooseok he didn’t expect but he’s glad that he knows about it. He likes listening to Wooseok talk as the other has a pleasant voice and when he speaks Seungyoun takes the opportunity to drown in his beauty.

With the proximity they’re in, he’s able to admire the other’s features more clearly. Wooseok is honestly the prettiest boy he has ever landed eyes on, and all Seungyoun can think while he processes everything the other tells him is how lucky he is to be able to even stare at him.

It feels like as if Wooseok is a masterpiece you need to pay for to even look at, like art pieces in a museum, or a doll you have to pay for to buy.

Seungyoun knows Wooseok isn’t that simple-minded to recognise that Seungyoun’s gazing in a way that he’s attracted, and the fact that Wooseok doesn’t do anything about it while he continues to stare back and speak normally makes Seungyoun’s stomach churn in a way.

Other than his face, he finds out Wooseok is actually an impressive and interesting person. He admits he didn’t think Wooseok would have a lot of things to talk about, nor the fact that there’s the food he loves more than pizza (chicken feet). Seungyoun wants to keep and be reminded of things he has discovered of the other all in one hour.

They end up exchanging Instagram accounts when Seungyoun was trying to show this one post when he went to his first concert outside of Korea, and Wooseok turns on his phone and follows his account.

Seungyoun is relieved Wooseok did that because he wouldn’t have had the nerve to ask for Wooseok’s account. 

It’s past an hour when they reached the topic of their love life. Sure, Seungyoun has looked forward to anything Wooseok wants to tell him, but he can’t deny that he is curious about this the most. He’s convinced Wooseok is also interested in him, but what if Wooseok is the type not to be in a relationship? What if he’s just playing around?

Seungyoun would be lying if he said he didn’t have these thoughts before coming over, because although Wooseok is someone he has only met a few times Seungyoun thinks it’s not that hard for him to develop actual feelings, and now that he’s sitting with his hands on his lap after an hour of exploring things about the other, makes him think that it really is not impossible at this point.

Wooseok tells him about a guy he’s attracted to due to looks, and how he isn’t sure if he wants anything more. He tells Seungyoun that they hang out often and they’ve become close friends but it seems like the guy he’s talking about doesn’t see Wooseok that way.

Seungyoun knows he’s not the only person Wooseok finds attractive, but hearing it from Wooseok himself kind of hurts, but he nods anyway, staring down at his lap instead of staring at his face as he did minutes ago.

Wooseok isn’t looking at him either, playing with the sleeves of his sweater. Seungyoun tries not to glance at his bare thighs pressed next to his own.

“I see him every day, and every day it stings a bit but I think I’m getting there, understanding my feelings,” he says, “Maybe I don’t see him that way either, who knows if it was just the face?”

Wooseok’s tone sounds like this is a light matter, and Seungyoun wonders if Wooseok really does know that Seungyoun himself isn’t one to play around, or Wooseok just chooses to ignore that.

“How about you?” 

“Me?” Seungyoun says. He takes a deep breath, silent for a few seconds. 

_What if it’s just Wooseok’s face?_

He sighs, shaking his head. He looks at Wooseok this time, turning his head to his side. Wooseok blinks up at him. “Not really. I don’t really get in relationships often.” 

He isn’t lying.

Sure, there are attractive people - there’s one with him right now, but he has never really had a proper crush on someone ever since he entered university, and he’s graduating soon. It’s not that he had a bad past, but it was something that he never really cared about because he only ever cared about earning money to buy his own studio and maybe sign into a company to become a successful producer.

So _no_, this has never crossed his mind.

Not until he met Wooseok.

Wooseok was just someone he found beautiful, maybe more attractive than others, but he has never thought about being in a relationship with someone like Wooseok.

It’s _just_, ever since he met the other, he has started thinking about this matter.

He starts to notice that all of his friends are either in love or almost getting to that stage, while he has never really thought about coming here, but maybe Wooseok seems like he's the kind of person that can make Seungyoun go to that stage. He can't seem to find anything bad about them being together if he tried, other than different wants and different feelings. 

“I guess you can say I’m too passionate about music that I forget about how it feels like to be in love with an actual person.”

“Oh.”

Seungyoun gives Wooseok a small smile, because the other seems awkward, like he isn’t sure of what to say. 

“You wanna set me up with someone? You seem like you know a lot of people.” Seungyoun jokes.

Wooseok frowns at that. “No. Are you stupid?”

Seungyoun’s smile falls. “What?” 

He isn’t sure if Wooseok is kidding, because the message in Wooseok’s eyes tells him he’s desperate and frustrated about something. Suddenly Seungyoun feels like their faces are closer than they were minutes ago.

Wooseok’s eyes flick to his lips for a second, but Seungyoun thinks he’s imagining things. He opens his mouth to speak but both of them instantly freeze at the sound of someone unlocking the front door.

Jinhyuk comes in, a frown on his face. He’s passing the living room to enter his own room, but he stops in his tracks when he realises there’s an extra someone here.

“Seungyoun?”

Seungyoun is surprised that Jinhyuk knows his name, since he has never properly talked to him and he doesn’t remember if Jinhyuk was ever bothered to read his nametag.

“Yeah, hello.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were at Byungchan’s," Wooseok says.

Jinhyuk’s expression turns sour at this. “I should be there, right now.”

“But?”

“But Sejun came, a mess, and Byungchan kicked me out to comfort him. He really did that to his boyfriend, who’s supposed to be his number one priority.”

“You know what they say, _bros before hoes_,” Seungyoun comments, grinning.

He looks at Wooseok as he says it, and the way Wooseok tries to hold back his laughter is a rather heavenly sight, with the way his eyes are filled with mirth and his cheekbones are striking.

“Funny for you to say. Watch until I ask Wooseok to kick you out right now because _bros before hoes_, right?”

Seungyoun’s eyes widen as he watches Jinhyuk plop himself on top of Wooseok, causing the smaller one to shriek.

“Jinhyuk! Go away!”

"That’s not fair. You get to spend time with him but I’m not with my boyfriend right now.”

“That’s your problem.” Wooseok pushes Jinhyuk away.

Jinhyuk pouts, now sitting on the floor. He turns to Seungyoun.

“Seungyoun, do you want to know the reason why Wooseok is suddenly obsessed with pi-”

“Jinhyuk!” Wooseok interrupts. “Jinhyuk shut up.”

“I won’t shut up because I can only listen to Byungchan as of now but he’s not here to tell me what to do, so what I’m going to do now is expose you and-”

“FIne! _Fine_, I’ll ask Seungyoun to leave you clingy jerk just go to your room now!”

Jinhyuk giggles. He stands up. “Oh, the _way_ you gave up so quick.” He exhales. “Well, see you next time Seungyoun. If you ever wanna come by, that is.”

Seungyoun just gives him an awkward smile, 

Wooseok sighs when the door to Jinhyuk’s room shuts. 

“Sorry. He gets cranky whenever it’s about Sejun.”

“Why?”

“It’s his boyfriend’s ex. But if you actually know them you know that things between them are completely platonic now and Sejun has been going through very personal matters and Byungchan is his closest friend. Jinhyuk understands that but he still gets upset.” 

Wooseok gets up.

“Sorry, I wanted you to stay longer but since he’s here and I gotta cater to him, unfortunately, this is what I signed up for, so you’re gonna have to leave.”

Seungyoun stands up as well. “It’s totally fine.” He checks the time on his watch. “It’s getting late anyway and I have to return to the restaurant before my co-worker leaves me.”

“Yohan?”

He beams, thinking about how Wooseok remembers. “Yeah. He lives in the same area as me so we often go home together when we can.”

They walk to the front door made of the wooden material that Seungyoun is familiar with. He feels disappointed because it's telling him that they're parting ways.

“Well, see you when I see you,” Seungyoun says, stepping out.

Wooseok holds the door open. He rolls his eyes. “You know we are going to see each other again. I still like pizza.”

“Yeah, of _course,_ the pizza,” Seungyoun jokes, and Wooseok flushes at that. This makes Seungyoun laugh because he didn’t expect Wooseok to get flustered.

“Whatever, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Seungyoun grins widely, eyes turning into small crescents and Wooseok returns it with a smaller reserved smile.

The door almost closes when Seungyoun remembers something.

“Oh, Wooseok,” he says.

"Yeah?”

“Can I text you?”

Wooseok’s eyes widen for a second, then he nods. “Sure. Let me get my phone-”

“It’s alright, I already have it.”

Wooseok looks puzzled at that. “W-what? How-”

“How do you make your orders, Wooseok?” Seungyoun asks teasingly.

It takes Wooseok three seconds before he realises what Seungyoun’s talking about.

“Right,” Wooseok says, laughing then. “You made me sound dumb.”

Seungyoun doesn’t say anything — his smile so wide on his face his cheeks are slowly starting to hurt.

“Then why didn’t you text me earlier then? If you had my number this whole time?” Wooseok’s the one attacking him this time, and Seungyoun’s smile slowly disappears.

He swallows. “I wouldn’t wanna do that without your permission.”

“What made you think I didn’t want you to hurry up and text?” He’s sulking this time.

Seungyoun is at a loss for words.

“I-”

“Make sure you text me, or I’ll force the business to close down because of the lack of sales,” he says, ignoring the way Seungyoun is gaping at him right now, unsure of what to respond. “Goodnight pizza boy.” He sends a sly smile for the last time.

Seungyoun continues to stare at the door for a few minutes like he usually does when he’s contemplating whether he should get Wooseok’s number, even though this time, his mission has been accomplished.

**From: pretty boy**

i forgot to pay you for the pizza tonight

guess we’ll have to meet again for me to pay you

**To: pretty boy**

u don’t have to.. i already planned that i pay for it

**From: pretty boy**

ok we don’t have to see each other

**To: pretty boy**

wooseok

**From: pretty boy**

no

**To: pretty boy**

i still want to see u

kick jinhyuk out again i’m seeing you tomorrow 

**From: pretty boy**

HEKSKFDHS SEUNGYOUN

**To: pretty boy**

i’m serious

see you tomorrow pretty boy

**From: pretty boy**

SEUNGYOUN YOU HAVE A JOB YOU’RE A PIZZA BOY

**To: pretty boy**

my shift is not tomorrow

and i like pretty boys

**From: pretty boy**

oh

**To: pretty boy**

kidding

**From: pretty boy**

ok

**To: pretty boy**

i like one pretty boy

**From: pretty boy**

STOP THAT

I SHOULDN’T HAVE GIVEN MY NUMBER TO THE PIZZA BOY

but okay

i like one pizza boy too

**To: pretty boy**

that’s cute

**From: pretty boy**

you're bolder on text

**To: pretty boy**

i'm bolder now that i know the pretty boy is interested in me as well

**From: pretty boy**

well

i can't say i disagree

**To: pretty boy**

my favourite customer

**From: pretty boy**

aw

so do i get a lifetime supply of free pizza

seungyoun….?

REPLY

I WAS KIDDING I NEVER REALLY LIKED PIZZA I LIKED U PLS REPLY

**Author's Note:**

> there's a high chance there might be a second part and this time in wooseok's point of view because honestly there are more things i would like to talk about.. but it's hard for me to find inspo and motivation to write because i don't have confidence in it so it might take a while...
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading!
> 
> i totally forgot how to write because it's been a while and my english hasn't been that good lately.. all vocabulary lost..
> 
> but if you could give me feedback that'd be great! i take criticism too please i might need it
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/96zflop) i would love for more seungseok mutuals!!


End file.
